They Can't Even See It
by Bryn Elizabeth
Summary: A Grillows fic. Oh how I love Grillows! Each character's POV on Grillows-Love is Blind. Read and Review
1. Warrick

Warrick

A/N: The name of the chapter is the POV.

They don't see it. Or, maybe, they just ignore it. But whatever their problem is, we sit back and watch. It's amusing actually.

It's the little things they do that we see. The way they're always together. The way they're always touching. The sweet things they always say to each other. The _way _they say each other's names.

It's the way they know everything about each other. The way she's the only one to call him Gil. The way they're always there for each other. The way they laugh together. Smile at each other.

They've been best friends for a long time. Or maybe more than best friends. No one really knows when that line was crossed. Long story short, they've got each other's backs. They always have, always will.

Long story short, Catherine and Grissom are in love, and they can't even see it.

A/N: Awww!! Thanks to Mila for beta-ing and posting this. Chapter 2, Nick, should be up soon. It will be longer. I love reviews hint hint c'mon people!


	2. Nick

Nick

**A/N: I love Nicky! Haha. This chapter is a **little **bit longer.**

I watched the two of them, my supervisor and his second-in-command, walk down the hall today, talking about a case. I noticed how she had her hand on his arm as they walked, and how they finished each other's sentences. And I got to thinking.

They always do that. They're like a married couple, you know, like two halves of a whole. Always together, always touching, always talking. They know each other so well.

They're there for each other. Catherine's always there to save his life, to cover for him, because politics is _far _from his thing. _He's _always there to comfort her, protect her. They always make each other laugh, or smile. Another thing I noticed, she has this special smile just for him. It's not like the one she gives Sara, or me, its more…soft.

They've been called a couple before, many, many times. A married couple too. And they've never denied it. So either they're hiding their love from us, or they can't even see it.

**A/N: I could say "Aww!" over and over again. As I was writing this, I was watching the episode with Adam Novak (Ah!), and he hit Cath (double Ah!). Griss was like, "And then he hit you?" I was like, "Protect her Gil! Beat him down! Hugh her! Do something!" I love Grillows and reject GSR. Next chapter is Sara…Even she supports Grillows! Cough cough It's called Pure Joy for a reason!**


	3. Sara

A/N: Even Sara supports Grillows

A/N: Even Sara supports Grillows. I reject the show's reality and substitute my own. So here it is, for your enjoyment. But mostly for my own. In this episode I'm watching, all the CSIs are sick… it's adorable. Especially Nicky and Greggo and when Cath was talking to Griss on the phone. I'm watching for more Grillows moments. I live for those. Just ask Mila.

I haven't been here as long as the guys, so I haven't watched them as long. But I see them. I'm not blind. In our job, we're trained to look for the details, the little things.

Their relationship beyond co-workers is found in the little things. Things normal people might not pick up. Like, for instance, he's the supervisor and the second-in-command. They should each lead a case when we have more than one. But I've noticed, we've all noticed, how he generally puts them on the same case, usually just the two of them.

They're always alone in his office, talking. And when you come in, they stop, and either she leaves or they completely change the subject. It makes you wonder what they've been talking about.

I know the way they're always together. The way she's the only one that calls him Gil. How they know everything about each other. How they've got each other's backs, always there to save the other's life or job.

Their feelings for each other are obvious, and they can't even see it.

A/N: Woo-hoo! Now we get Cath and Gil's POVs… Awww! I like the whole Sara supporting Grillows thing. At the end of the one where they're all sick (Greggo and Nicky were SO adorable!!), Griss gets a phone call at the end and he's all happy. It was supposed to be Sara, but seeing as I am in GSR denial, I was like, "Cath!"

** Cough Living for Grillows Cough . Anyway… send me some reviews to make my day! PLEASE!! I hope you love my delusional-ness and my freakishly long author's notes! B**


	4. Doc Al

A/N: I'm so sorry this has taken forever… really, I am

A/N: I'm so sorry this has taken forever… really, I am. But this is my attention span: . So, just enjoy, and review, and hopefully I'll update soon.

They make me laugh. Literally. When they leave autopsy, I laugh, and David just looks at me, and occasionally laughs too when he gets it. They're so obviously blind. And how they act like there's nothing… it makes my day. I mean, as a coroner, you don't have a lot to laugh at.

Obviously, live people are not my specialty. I'm no therapist. But I'm far from blind, even if I do where glasses. I can see it. I can tell that they are more than friends. They want to be, anyway. Even if they don't know it. They can't even see it.

**A/N: Woo! Fun. Makes me laugh. I love the Doc. If you review, I'll try and update soon. Promise. **


	5. Brass

A/N: I got a good amount of reviews, so I was motivated to update faster

**A/N: I got a good amount of reviews, so I was motivated to update faster. I love Brass. So here ya go!**

Nerd Squad. Ha. You would think that as the leaders of the Nerd Squad (Especially him); they'd be smart enough to figure this out. You don't even have to be a detective to realize it. You just so happen to have that edge if you are one. Like me.

I've known them for… Wow, a long time. And I've seen how they feel about each other for… Wow, a long time. It's just one of those "duh" things.

Sometimes, I just want to, like, shove them in interrogation rooms like suspects and tell them to quit lying. To themselves. They may be the only ones hurt by this whole, "hidden feelings" thing, but it's getting just a tad annoying.

Gil and Catherine. I see it. The rest of the Nerd Squad sees it. But they don't. Gil and Cath are in love, and they can't even see it.

**A/N: Funnn. Brass is awesome. I love the whole, "Nerd Squad" thing. The next two chapters are Gil and Cath, so review and I will update quickly. I need at least ten reviews before I will update. So review. Do it!**


End file.
